


the world is sleeping (but i'm awake with you)

by jessicawhitly



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly
Summary: The soft whispering is what rouses her.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	the world is sleeping (but i'm awake with you)

**Author's Note:**

> So I pretty much binged most of this show in the last week and a half and Macy/Harry has rapidly climbed to the top of my favorite ships. I love them and I just decided to try my hand with something short and soft and sweet for a first fic! Title is from Conversations in the Dark by John Legend.

The soft whispering is what rouses her.

It’s still dark outside; moonlight streams in from the window, carving lines across the duvet, dotted by pinpricks of stars. Macy sighs, blending into a yawn, and shifts slightly, stretching her legs- only for them to collide with something just as she realizes there’s no one lying next to her like when they’d fallen asleep.

“Harry?” she murmurs, hands seeking out her husband, only for familiar fingers to find hers, weaving them together and squeezing gently.

“Here, love,” he assures her, his voice floating up from near the foot of the bed. Craning her neck down, she blinks away the sleep to find Harry level with her belly. Macy’s lips curl into a smile, and she cards a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp lightly.

“What are you doing down there?” she asks, thumb resting on the hinge of his jaw; he turns his face into her touch, planting a kiss to the center of her palm.

“Having a conversation with our daughter,” he tells her, and Macy softens, especially when the hand Harry places on the curve of her belly is responded to by a fierce kick.

“You woke her up,” she nudges at his shoulder lightly, though there’s no bite to her words; their offspring was often a night owl, waking Macy at odd hours to kick lightly at her insides until a new sleep cycle began. “Anything interesting, you two were chatting about at-” she leans over to glance at the alarm clock, groaning softly. “Two thirty seven in the morning?”

“Oh, we always talk while you sleep,” he tells her, and Macy’s eyebrows knit together, lips curving into a smile as a laugh bubbles in her chest.

“Oh, you do, do you?”

Harry nods, resting his chin lightly on the swell of her belly, shifting slightly to press his lips to the foot that connects in a kick, soothing the spot.

“She gets restless while you sleep. We bond,” he tells her, and Macy’s unable to stop the happiness that swells in her chest, warm and light. Her fingertips trace the lines of his face, bumping over the curves of his smile.

“Mm, I knew all the fun happened while I slept,” she teased, and Harry let out a soft laugh, finally climbing up until they were level, his nose brushing hers. He pressed his lips to hers, prompting a soft sigh from his wife as she pressed closer, her arm looping around his neck to draw him closer. They break apart at the kick that Macy’s sure Harry can feel against his own stomach, his palm covering her belly as Macy smothers a laugh.

“Maggie and Jordan are going to have her using a punching bag by her third birthday,” she remarks, and Harry snorts, thumb rubbing the area lightly. “Who am I kidding, Mel’ll be there too.”

“As if you won’t be there, recording every moment,” Harry’s voice is fond, and Macy’s nose crinkles as his fingers find their way back into her hair, his forehead resting against hers. Her face splits into a yawn, and Harry’s hand is gentle against the back of her neck. “Go back to sleep, love. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Mm I didn’t mind. I didn’t mean to interrupt your time with the baby,” she replies, and Harry shakes his head, eyes soft when they meet hers.

“She’ll be here soon enough. Then we have a whole lifetime,” he reminds her, and Macy feels herself soften impossibly further. “Sleep, sweetheart.”

Macy snuggles herself into Harry’s chest, head tucked under his chest, positioned as close as the curve of her belly allowed. “I love you.”

She felt the huff of breath against her hair; felt the way he clutched her just a little closer at the words. The comfort and safety she always felt in his embrace flowed around her, making her eyelids heavy as the blackness of sleep slid over her once more. Harry’s words came as a soft whisper, sending her once more into sleep, the last thing she remembered before she fell back into her dreams.

“As I love you.”


End file.
